


You Were Right From the Start

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink Meme, Pregnancy Kink, anti echo, listen, this is not for the faint of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Written for the Kink Meme for the prompt "Bellamy is married and wants kids but his wife drops the bomb that she doesn’t so he cheats on her with Clarke, after she mentions that she’d give him children. BP for age gap but not underage, DBP if bellamy actually gets clarke pregnant"When Echo drops a bomb on Bellamy, he airs his frustrations to Clarke, who understands...a little too well.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 281
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

The door slammed behind a fuming Bellamy, the thirty year old tossing his messenger bag onto the floor with a frustrated grunt.

“God _damnit_ ,” Bellamy growled from the entryway. 

“Uh,” came a voice from the living room. “I feel like I shouldn’t be here.”

“Clarke?” Bellamy called out, rounding the corner to find the woman in question in fact lying across the couch on her stomach, feet dangling in the air behind her. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked. Bellamy had thought he’d be able to cool down at his childhood home, the one he was currently renting out to his little sister, but apparently he was wrong.

“Sorry,” Clarke said, having the decency to at least look abashed. “I’m between classes right now and O’s house is so much closer than my apartment. I figured no one would be home.”

That much was a fair assumption. For the past week, Octavia had been on the other side of the country on vacation with her yoga instructor boyfriend, and would be for another week. 

“Besides, if you don’t want unexpected visitors, you shouldn’t have your spare key in a completely conspicuous decorative toad on your porch.”

Bellamy walked over to the couch, moving Clarke’s legs so he could sit. In this position, he was talking to the back of Clarke’s head. He also, Bellamy couldn’t help but notice, had the unfortunate view of Clarke’s backside, clad only in what appeared to be a pair of Octavia’s Soffee shorts from high school cheerleading, at least a size too small for Clarke. Bellamy worked to tear his eyes away from the bottoms of Clarke’s ass cheeks hanging out of the bottom.

Though Clarke was nearly twenty-two years old, he couldn’t help feeling guilty any time he found himself checking her out. He’d known the girl since she was in 7th grade when she’d become fast friends with the new girl Octavia. Bellamy had gotten custody of his sister when their mom died shortly after he’d turned eighteen. It took him a few years, but he managed to save up enough money for Octavia’s tuition to a local elite prep school. 

Clarke would come over almost every day, Bellamy often making dinner for the three of them together. By the time the two girls graduated high school, Clarke was as much a part of the family as anyone with the last name 'Blake'. Unfortunately, that was around the same time Bellamy was realizing he thought of her as anything but family.

“So, what’s got you in such a mood?” Clarke asked, flipping the pages of a textbook he hadn’t seen before, highlighting certain sections in pink.

Bellamy ran his hand over his face. “Fuck, it’s Echo again.” 

Clarke hummed good naturedly in response. “What is it this time?”

Clarke knew better than anyone how rocky things tended to be between him and Echo. After a few seconds, Bellamy realized he was probably supposed to defend his wife.

“Aw, come on,” Bellamy said, absentmindedly grabbing on to one of Clarke’s swinging feet, beginning to rub the muscles towards the outside. “She’s not that bad.”

Clarked coughed loudly and shook herself off. “Oh, then I’m sure you just barged in here overreacting, right?”

Bellamy remained silent, switching to rub Clarke’s other foot.

“Okay, fine,” Bellamy relented after a few moments of silence. “She really pissed me off today.”

“I’m listening,” Clarke said over the textbook she was no longer paying much attention to. 

“Today over lunch, I brought up the subject of children. How we’d been married for two years now, and maybe we could start trying.”

Clarke paused before answering. “That’s great, Bell. You always wanted to be a dad.”

“That’s the thing, Clarke, she said she didn’t want kids.”

Bellamy could see Clarke nibbling her highlighter absentmindedly in her mouth. “What do you mean she doesn’t want kids? Didn’t you think to check that your values aligned before proposing to her?”

“Of course I did. From the very beginning, Echo knew I wanted kids, and she’d always told me she wanted them too. And then this afternoon she tells me that she’s never seen herself as the “motherly” type, that she’d only said she wanted kids before because she didn’t want to lose me and thought she could somehow...wait for the instinct to kick in? I don’t fucking know.”

“Jesus, Bell,” Clarke said, finally closing her textbook and turning to look at him over her shoulder. “That’s so fucked up.”

“I _married_ her, and based on what? A total lie.” Bellamy let out a frustrated sigh, moving his hands down to Clarke’s calf.

As his fingers rubbed her calf slowly, Clarke let out a small moan, moving to lay her head down on her crossed arms. “You deserve a lot better, Bellamy, I can tell you that much. But I’ve always thought so.”

Bellamy chose not to respond, moving his hands further down, rubbing slow circles near Clarke’s knee.

“So you guys are over?” Clarke asked.

“I guess not really,” Bellamy responded. “I kind of stormed out of the diner without a word. ‘Not really sure where we stand.”

“Bell,” Clarke said from her position on the couch where she was increasingly melting from Bellamy's soothing touch.“That’s gotta be a dealbreaker, right? She doesn’t want kids. You do. End of story.”

“I don’t know,” he said despondently. “I guess I should try to hear her out without flying off the handle. Maybe she didn't lie, maybe she did want kids at some point. Or maybe she just doesn't want to have kids with _me_.”

“Not a chance,” Clarke mumbled, herself now in a puddled state from the massage. “Anybody would be crazy not to have your babies. God knows I would.”

Bellamy paused, his dick waking up at the mere thought of Clarke being the mother of his children. Fuck, it’s a thought he hardly ever let himself indulge in. He was so much older than her and she was still in college, but God, the idea of stuffing Clarke full of his cum was something that would run rampant in his mind if he let it.

Regardless of the caution sign in his head, his hands inched further down, reaching her thick thigh.

“Yeah, Clarke?” Bellamy asked lowly. “You’d like to have my babies?”

Clarke, in what was clearly a more alert state, startled where she lay beneath his hands. “I, um,” Clarke said. “I just mean, you’re such a good guy, you know? You’d be such a great father; anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Bellamy’s hands and mouth had a mind of their own then, Bellamy becoming more confident by the second that Clarke’s mind was exactly where his was.

“But that’s not what you said, is it Clarke?” Bellamy said, his hands inching up her thigh. “You said you wanted to have my babies.”

Clarke’s breath audibly stuttered in her throat. 

Bellamy’s fingers finally reached their desired destination, ghosting over the exposed areas of Clarke’s plump ass.

“Tell me, Clarke,” Bellamy murmured. “Is that what you want? You want me to put a baby inside you? You want to be my baby mama?”

“God, yes,” came Clarke’s breathy reply. “More than anything.”

And that was all it took. Bellamy’s large hands slid under Clarke’s shorts, gripping her ass tight in his hands. Bellamy’s cock was growing impossibly hard where it was still confined in his work pants.

“Fuck, Clarke,” Bellamy said, leaning over to nibble at her ass. “I want to get you pregnant. Let me get you pregnant, yeah?”

Apparently that was all that needed to be said, Clarke rolling over to lay on her back.

Bellamy groaned at the sight of Clarke. He’d been so preoccupied by her ass, he hadn’t noticed the only other article she was wearing was a sports bra, her tits straining at its tight hold.

Bellamy shifted to move between Clarke’s legs, his hands roving over the expanse of her body.

“Fuck, babe, you’re so perfect. Always wanted you like this,” Bellamy said, kissing his way across her exposed stomach.

“Yeah?” came Clarke’s tentative reply, as if she couldn’t believe it. 

“Of course, baby,” Bellamy said, moving up to lick between her cleavage and nuzzle her neck. “You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I never knew I could have you.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke said, giggling at the way his short beard tickled her neck. “I’m so crazy about you. I want everything with you. I want to raise a family with you.”

On the last _you_ , Bellamy couldn’t help himself anymore, surging up to kiss Clarke like he’d been wanting to do for much longer than he was willing to admit. 

She opened up for him almost immediately, soft and pliant and _good_ , so good, better than he let himself imagine. Bellamy’s tongue found its way into Clarke’s mouth, eager to know every part of her.

One thing Bellamy knew for sure was that Clarke was the vocal type. Already, he was pulling the sexiest moans and sighs out of her, and his hands weren’t anywhere near her pussy yet.

As he kissed her, Bellamy’s hands gripped Clarke’s ass, pulling her closer to where his dick had started grinding greedily against her warmth. 

"Fuck," Clarke gasped out, pulling Bellamy's head back to look at him. Clarke was searching for a moment of clarity, but Bellamy's pelvis grinding against hers made it difficult.

Clarke continued, "You're - you're married, Bellamy."

"I know, I know," he shushed her. "But I can't stay away from you any longer. I can't go another second without being with you."

All he wanted to do was fuck her, but first they had to remove a few layers between them. Bellamy removed his layers in record time while Clarke grinned up at him coquettishly, her hands sliding down her bodily as she checked him out. Bellamy didn’t miss the way her eyes widened as he pulled his cock out of his briefs. 

“Come on, baby,” Bellamy said. “I gotta feel you around me.”

Bellamy pulled down Clarke’s shorts as she removed her sports bra, and soon the two were both naked on the couch, nothing but mere seconds separating them from joining.

Bellamy moved his fingers to Clarke’s slit, running his fingers up and down. He delved his fingers inside a bit, and already she was so wet. On a normal day, he’d like to take his time with her, warm her up with his fingers, stretch her a bit so she wasn’t so shocked by the size of him. But not today. Today he had to put a baby in his girl.

“Ready, baby?” Bellamy whispered, hovering over Clarke on the couch with one arm.

Breath stolen from her, all Clarke could do was nod, her eyes locked on his.

With his other hand, Bellamy led his cock to her entrance, his hips thrusting in.

“Oh!” Clarke gasped out as his tip filled her.

“I know, baby, I know, just a little more,” Bellamy cooed at his girl.

Bellamy kept thrusting, pushing past the resistance of her tiny cunt. Clarke arched under him, the pain and pleasure mixing together.

“Such a good girl, taking my whole cock,” Bellamy said when he eventually bottomed out, kissing down Clarke’s jaw. 

Clarke’s hands gripped Bellamy tighter where they had rooted in his curls. “Oh, my god, I feel so full. Give me more?” she begged underneath him.

“Anything for you, babe,” Bellamy said, and began pushing into her harder. 

Clarke was taking him so well. Bellamy couldn’t believe he’d resisted this as long as he did. With every grind of his pelvis, Clarke’s hips raised up to meet him. Bellamy wanted it to last forever but he was fairly sure he wouldn’t last much longer.

Bellamy’s thrusts became harder and faster, his ability to make this last waining with each pass of his cock. 

“Clarke, you want me to fill you with my cum? Put a baby in you?” Bellamy asked, his hot breath fanning over her ear and sending shivers down her spine. 

“ _Ah_!” Clarke moaned out on a particularly hard thrust. “Yes! Oh, please, please, Bellamy. Please get me pregnant. Give me your baby.”

“Fuck, yeah, babe,” Bellamy babbled. “I’m gonna shoot my load inside you, gonna make you take it all. Gonna fuck a baby into you, then make you cum on this dick every day.”

“Bell,” Clarke ground out. “Pound my pussy, I want it harder, please.”

In response, Bellamy proceeded to slam into her, Clarke’s tits bouncing hard with every push of his cock. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Clarke mewled out, a small thing beneath him with the sweetest voice he’d ever heard. 

“You want my baby, Clarke?”

“Please,” Clarke begged.

“Baby, you cum all over this dick and I’ll cum in you, how about that? I’ll give you that baby you want so bad.” Bellamy said.

Clarke’s face scrunched up, so close to the release she needed but not close enough.

“Come on, Clarke,” Bellamy said, his hand softly caressing across her stomach near where they were joined. “I can’t wait to see our baby growing inside you. Wanna see your belly grow, knowing I did that to you, my seed.”

Clarke's breaths were growing frantic as she neared her release, sexy gasps escaping her on every pull of his dick.

"That's it, baby." Bellamy paused, considering. Then, "Cum for me, _mama_."

With that, Clarke’s back arched, her arm bracing on the couch armrest behind her. Her mouth dropped into an ‘o’, and Bellamy was done for.

His dick spilled into her pussy, his hips stuttering against hers as her walls coaxed every drop of cum out of him through their own spasming orgasm.

Feral groans came out of Bellamy, an instinctual response to breeding his mate he’d never experienced before. This, and the knowledge she had Bellamy’s cum inside her, sent Clarke into another spiraling orgasm.

When she came to, Bellamy was still inside her, kissing down her chest lovingly, peppering her in grace and appreciation. 

Bellamy’s mouth and tongue moved down one of her breasts to her nipple. _This is where she’ll feed our children_ , Bellamy thought. So turned on by the idea, he began sucking her tit, kneading at her breast with his fingers. 

As if she knew exactly what he was thinking, Clarke ran a loving hand through Bellamy’s hair. 

“Mmm, such a sweet daddy.”

Bellamy sucked harder. Clarke gasped. 

Clarke’s breathing grew heavy as Bellamy switched to her other large breast. Inside her, she could feel Bellamy hardening.

“Bellamy,” she gasped. “You can’t really be ready to go again?”

“Clarke,” Bellamy responded. “I don’t think I could ever get tired of fucking you.” He ended his point with a sharp thrust.

“If that’s the case,” said a coy Clarke. “Fucking a girl on all fours is one of the best ways to get her pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke continue what they started.

As the sun began to fall, Bellamy groaned and snuggled closer into the soft hair underneath his nose.

“Mmm,” Clarke said underneath his arms, wrapped under the sheets of the spare bedroom in Octavia’s place with him. “You’re like a heater.”

Bellamy laughed. “I’ll keep you warm, baby.” He wrapped his arms tighter around her, squeezing her tight and smothering her in over-exaggerated kisses.

Clarke twisted in his arms, laughing. “Bellamy, stop!” She twisted her arm behind her, wrapping it around his neck.

Bellamy calmed down. “I thought you liked my kisses?” he said low in her ear.

In response, Clarke turned around to face him. “You know I do.”

“Good,” Bellamy murmured, leaning in. His lips moved to hers, opening his mouth immediately. He’d only begun kissing Clarke since lunchtime, but already he knew her tongue, her lips. He couldn’t believe how obsessed he’d become with loving all over Clarke’s body, how he couldn’t keep his hands off of her. 

From the nightstand, a ringing went off. Clarke reached behind her, glancing at the screen before handing it off to Bellamy, and he didn’t have to look at the phone to guess who it was. Bellamy turned the phone to silent as Clarke’s mood turned solemn beneath him.

“Hey,” he said, raising her chin to look at him. “What’s a matter, baby?”

“Soon you’ll have to leave to go back to your real life,” Clarke said quietly, and Bellamy could hear the sadness she was holding back in her throat.

“Not a chance,” Bellamy said in a stern voice, which Clarke rolled her eyes to. 

“No, I’m serious,” Bellamy said. “That life with Echo is gone now. You’re the one I want to be with, Clarke, the one I want to have a family with. _You’re_ my real life now.”

Bellamy could see Clarke’s mood shift. “You’re my real life too, Bell,” she said quietly.

They laid there for a bit together, before Clarke said, “You do probably have to leave and settle things with your wife sometime, though.”

“I know,” Bellamy sighed, kissing her forehead. “But now that I have you, it’s so hard to leave you, even for one night.” He kissed her again. “I can’t leave my baby mama.”

Clarke chuckled, skirting her hand up his chest and into his hair. “Well,” she whispered, “Then you better make sure I’m good and truly pregnant before you leave.” And licked straight into his mouth.

Bellamy’s dick was never really down for long with a naked Clarke in his arms, but her breathy whispers did so much to him. The arms he’d been holding her with began to caress her body, his hand reaching down to grab a handful of her ass. Fuck, she had a nice ass.

“Yeah,” he chuckled darkly. “I better make sure.”

Bellamy could hardly believe how his life had turned out as he laid in bed with Clarke. This was the girl he’d been obsessing over for god knows who long. Sure, it was any guy’s dream to have a 21 year old’s body the way Clarke was giving hers to him, and at his age. But it was more than that. Clarke was funny and sweet and smart, and even during the hardest times when he was raising Octavia, she always believed in him. She never made him feel inadequate or like he needed to be anything more than who he was. This was the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with. 

Bellamy moved down Clarke’s body with an open mouth, stopping at her breast to suck one of her nipple’s, hot and just a little mean the way he was learning Clarke liked it.

“ _Yes_ ,” Clarke hissed out beneath him. “I love the way you suck on me, baby.”

“God, Clarke, no one has tits like yours. You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, you know that?” It was all true of course, but if their afternoon tryst had taught him anything, it was that Clarke loved being talked at by him, adored his praise. 

“I want you so bad, babe. Can I have you again?” Bellamy asked.

“Bell, you can have me anytime you want.” Clarke responded. 

“Okay,” Bellamy said, slipping his hand down to Clarke’s pussy. “But I want you on your hands and knees.”

Bellamy and Clarke moved like a wave in the night around each other, skin sliding across skin, until Bellamy found himself behind Clarke, his view immaculate. Nothing but voluptuous ass, hips, and an ocean of back as far as the eye could see.  
“Yeah, babe, that’s it,” Bellamy said, running a rough hand up Clarke’s back. “Love to see you bent over for me like a good girl. Want you like this in my bed every night.”

Clarke gasped as Bellamy lazily pushed two fingers into her already sopping pussy. “Yes, _yes_ , I want that. I need you now, _please_.”

Bellamy didn’t hesitate, his body ready for hers at any moment. He stroked his hard cock, replacing his fingers inside her with his member. 

Clarke and Bellamy let out near identical moans as their bodies connected. 

“God, Bell,” Clarke moaned out, “You feel so good inside me, you’re unreal.”

Bellamy curved forward, one hand on Clarke’s hip and the other tight over her ass. “Fuck, babe, no one takes me like you. I could fuck you like this forever.”

Bellamy thrust into Clarke’s tight body, his pelvis slapping against her ass. Clarke tried her best to stay firm against each one, to take as much of him as her body could, and Bellamy could see her arms shaking near where her hands fisted in the sheets. 

It went quiet for a minute, just slick sounds, grunts, and gasps filling the room. 

“Bellamy,” Clarke eventually gasped out from underneath him, “Can you give me more?”

God, she was so sweet to ask. He didn’t know if it was from how young she was or how inexperienced, or if she’d be this eager to please after a decade together. He couldn’t wait to find out. 

“Of course baby, of course,” he said, pushing into her a little harder. “I want you to do something for me too.”

“Anything,” she cooed out as his dick pulled against her tight walls. 

Bellamy leaned over, knocking one of her hands from where it held her up. “Down on your elbows for me, sweet thing.”

Bellamy felt her hesitate beneath him, and he wondered if this was her first time getting roughly fucked from behind. “It’ll be so good for you, I promise, babe.” And Clarke conceded, doing as he asked. 

“There we go, doesn’t that feel so good?” Bellamy asked, thrusting into Clarke so she could feel out their new position. 

“Uh huh, uh huh,” Clarke said, a blissed out expression on her face.

“Fuck yeah, babe,” Bellamy ground out. “I love my girl down on her knees underneath me, love fucking you like this.”

“I love it, too, want you to cum in me like this, make me a mommy to our baby.”

“What does that make me,” Bellamy asked, half joking from his position behind and over her. “Daddy?”

Clarke’s eyes popped open.

It was like the word had ignited something new and carnal within her. She began to push back against him with every thrust, angling her hips each time in a way that took his breath away. “Yeah, that’s right,” she said. “Need my daddy’s fat cock shoved in me. Need his cum dripping inside me.”

Bellamy growled, ready to start being rough with her the way he knew she wanted, not that he could’ve stopped himself at this point. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he let out loudly, and slapped her ass with a force he knew would sting. He gulped, dry, watching as it jiggled underneath his hand from the force. “Didn’t know I had such a naughty girl in bed with me. ‘Think I need to show her what daddy’s cock does to girls like her.”

“Show me!” Clarke squealed, and Bellamy would’ve laughed if he wasn’t already balls deep into the hottest girl he knew. Those types of things tended to distract.

Bellamy reached over and shoved Clarke down from the base of her neck. “Then lay there and take it.”

Bellamy was sure they must’ve been quite the sight, him crouched over Clarke’s back, Clarke’s face being buried in the mattress, Bellamy’s hands under her shoulders to give him the extra momentum he needed to fuck her as forceful and as breathtakingly as he was now. 

“Oh, my God, _Daddy_ ,” Clarke screamed as he jammed his cock into her over and over. “Don’t stop, it’s so good.”

“Yeah, baby, you like the way daddy’s cock feels? Tell me.”

Clarke screamed, “I love your cock, daddy! I want to be filled with it. I want to be destroyed by it. God, it barely _fits_ in me”. Clarke rambled and Bellamy ate it up. 

“I’m gonna cum so deep in your pussy, sweet thing. I know you’ll keep my baby so safe inside of you.”

Clarke screamed, and he could tell she was on the brink of orgasm. “ _Give it to me, daddy, don’t stop._ ” 

“Fuck, fuck,” Bellamy ground out, punctuating the words with forceful thrusts into her. He’d never felt such a primal need to cum in someone before, didn’t know fucking this girl he loved on all fours would bring out the animal in him. 

“Cum for me, baby. I want to empty my balls inside you, get you pregnant,” Bellamy said, and he could hear Clarke crying beneath him, “ _Yes, yes_.”

“Never had a pussy like this,” Bellamy muttered aloud, almost an afterthought to the punctuating will of his cock into Clarke, ‘cause fuck, who had a _pussy_ like that?

“Yeah?” Clarke said, and Bellamy could tell she was genuinely asking amidst the flurry of her sexual experience. 

“Oh, yeah, babe, you’re out of this world. The way you grip my cock like you can’t be without it, how warm it is inside of you. Can’t get enough, I’ll never get enough of this pussy.”

And, because he could feel they were both so close, Bellamy used his last reserve of energy to really fuck into her, the way he knew he could only do for a short, but oh, so meaningful, amount of time. Clarke couldn’t keep herself from screaming from the pleasure of it all.

“Oh, god, I’m -” Clarke screamed, and then she was keening, back arching where it lay underneath him. 

The way Clarke’s pussy squeezed around his cock through her orgasm had Bellamy’s eyes rolling into the back of his head. He leaned in and bit lightly but forcefully on her neck. Clarke gasped, and Bellamy was cuming. 

“Ooh,” Clarke murmured beneath him, practically a puddle of pleasure as Bellamy’s thick cum spilled into her. 

“You like that?” Bellamy whispered into her ear, still shuddering from his orgasm. 

Clarke’s hand reached behind her to bury in Bellamy’s hair. “Oh, I love it,” she whispered playfully. 

Bellamy placed a wet kiss on her cheek. “I love _you_ ,” he responded as playfully.

They both froze.

“Bellamy?” Clarke whispered. 

Bellamy pulled out of Clarke, moving to lay beside her.

“God, Clarke,” Bellamy whispered, gently pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. “Yeah, of course I love you. You’re everything I've ever wanted. I know I fucked up by marrying the first woman I could stand to be around who wasn’t you, and I’m so sorry. But you’re my fucking _dream_ girl, Clarke. I just didn’t know I could have you outside my dreams, too.”

Clarke surged into him, pulling a gasp out of Bellamy as she kissed him. 

“I love you, Bellamy. I love you so much.” she said, finally pulling away.

They laid together a little longer until Bellamy said, “Baby, I really gotta go take care of things with Echo. The sooner I do, the sooner you and I can start our lives together.”

“And then you’ll come right back to me?” Clarke whispered.

“I promise I’m all yours. I’ll come right back to you, Clarke.”

“Plus,” he added as an afterthought. “I’m probably gonna need a place to stay. Know anyone who might take me in?”

Clarke squealed. “Really, you want to come stay with me? Of course you can, Bell! I’ll get everything ready for you and you can come over when you’re done tonight, okay?”

Bellamy smiled, loving how easy it was to make her happy. Bellamy tried to remember the last time he’d felt like this, so light and joyful. If he had ever felt this way, Bellamy certainly couldn’t recall.

Bellamy leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Clarke’s lips. “Thank you, baby,” he said. “Thank you."


End file.
